What To Expect
by Anna.Inside.A.Music.Box
Summary: This is a little thing I wrote : it just explores other possibilities about Olaf and Violet and the whole series of unfortunate events situation. It's set a little after Olaf and Kit have died. I would love if you told me what you thought x


Violet fell to her knees at the end of Olaf's grave. She surprised her self by crying, she did not expect her self to be so emotional. We are fools to expect things, for if they don't play out the way we wish them... then we get all grumpy about it, even know we had no certainty. Unless of corse you had been told to expect something then this is a different story, but even still, the person can surprise you by lying and instead of getting the new toaster you expected for christmas, you got a lucky rabbits foot. Possibly the person told you to expect a toaster so you would be pleasantly surprised to find a rotten foot rapped up in an old doily. Though, I do not know many who would rather such a gift instead of a perfectly fantastic toaster, especially if you were expecting it. So when a tear fell from Violet's eye and soaked into the dirt that surrounded she realized that she had been given a rabbits foot. "I''m sorry" she whispered as she wiped her face with her sleeve. "I do not mean to soil your grave" She murmured. "I kept your secret" she whispered into the dirt, "I never the told them that... I figured out who you were... ". Violet curled up in to a ball on the ground and rocked her self slowly back and forth. She drew circles in the dirt with her finger, humming a lullaby Klaus and Sunny's parents had sung to her the first night she had been placed in there care. "I miss running from you" Violet admitted glumly, "I miss playing your games, and going along with the act". She crawled up onto her hands and knees and placed her mouth to the ground where she thought was closest the Olaf's ear (which really more closer to his big toe). "Now that your dead... can I tell them now? can I tell them I was doing it to help them, that I had no choice?" She whispered desperately. Any other person watching would have thought her mad, and there was a possibility that those words were not wrong, Violet sighed and lied down again. She knew she would not get any answer, but she still hoped. Like when you know there is know ketchup left in the tube like bottle but you squeeze anyway. "Can I tell them my story?" Violet whispered furiously, "can I tell them who I really am?". Violet closed her eyes and took three deep breaths, to calm the jitters that rocked threw her body. "I just want to be free Olaf" she spluttered threw tears, she jumped back onto her knees again and shoved her noes in the dirt "set me free!" Violet cried, "let me go" she yelled. Violet lay down flat on her stomach and let the tears fall from her face and create a puddle in the dirt. "I played your game" she whimpered, "I did what you asked, we worked together" you murmured hopefully. "We got them here" Violet hissed, "now what do I do?" Violet asked, turning her head so she could accuse the face far far below the surface of dirt. "Now what, do I do?!" Violet cried, saying there words far apart. If Olaf had still been alive, even he would not have known the answer to Violets question. When Olaf had never expected to get the Baudelaires to the island alive... he had never thought what to do with Violet, after his plan had succeeded and he certainly had not expected to die. Violet got up and stood by the end of Olaf's grave for a while longer before she sank to her knees again. She touched the dirt with her finger tips, before whispering the words "I found the sugar bowl". It was just getting dark as Violet started to walk back to her new home, where Klaus was counting on her to help him cook dinner. She thought about how Klaus didn't expect her back that late, and all the other things he didn't except, all the other more clearly important things. Violet patted the clearly more important object in her pocket, just to check that it was still in place. She smiled to her self as she realized for the first time in a very long time... She didn't know what to expect for the future, whether the Bauderlaire siblings, Kim's child and her self where going to leave the island, or live out the rest of there days here. But the thing she realized, the thing she did not expect but the thing she knew... was that she would expose to the Bauderlaire children and Kit's child, who Olaf really was and eventually, who she really was. But for the moment she hung on to what she had, she hung on to the feeling she could feel deep down in her stomach. She expected things to start, looking up.

**Hello and thank you for taking your time to read my story.**

**I really hope you liked it, and it didn't confuse you to much :)**

**I don't plan to write any other chapters or anything buuut,**

**If I get a lot of good reviews then I would love to keep going with this story.**

**So again I hope you enjoyed it x]**


End file.
